Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a house gable air vent. More particularly, the present outside house vent that blocks embers, water and rain allows for outside air to enter into the attic space of a house, but blocks embers, water and rain from entering the attic of the house.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Most houses are constructed with vents that allow for outside air to vent into the attic area of a house. The vents are typically located on the sides or roof of a house. Venting of the attic reduces heat build-up in the attic that can increase the temperature of the living area of the house. The vent allows the air to more freely move into the attic, it also allows air water and fire to enter the attic and can cause the house to catch fire or water to cause damage to the structure.
When fires burn around a house the heat and flames of the fire can blow directly against the side of the house, the flames of the fire can enter the same vent and the fire first ignites the house in the attic where there is limited protection from the heat. Most old and new constructed homes utilize the same or similar venting systems where fire and or rain can enter the home. In the case of rain that is being blown by a wind, the rain can be blown into the vertical vents of the sides of a house.
The attic vents of a house have not changed to prevent this type of problem. A number of patents and or publications have been made to vent houses or buildings. Exemplary examples of patents and or publications that try to address the venting of an attic are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,510 issued on Jun. 29, 1980 to Bruce K. Ward discloses a Vent and Baffle Unit. The baffle in this patent is located in the rafters of a house and sits between the joists. While this patent allows for air movement through a vent in the eves, it does not prevent fire embers or water from entering the attic. This patent further does not have a screen to prevent embers form coming in. In regard to rain, the baffle may help to reduce rain intrusion, but this patent essentially discloses providing an air path for ventilate into the structure thru the eaves of a house.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,596 issued Nov. 22, 1988 to Byron C. Wiley et al discloses an Attic Vent that is secured to the vertical side of a building. The vent allows for free air movement into the attic or unoccupied area of a building or house. This patent does not provide prevent fire from being blown into the house through the attic vent and driven rain can pass through the vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,935 issued Mar. 24, 1998 to Charles E. Schiedegger et al., discloses a Gable Vent. The gable vent extends away from the vertical wall and allows for air to pass vertically through the gable vent. Hot embers can be blown through the gable vent where the house can catch fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,051 issued on Jul. 21, 2998 to John F. LaVole discloses a Water Resistant Louver. The louver has a screen that reduces water flow or rain through the vent. The design of this patent is essentially vertical with a cosmetic cover in front of the screen and a louver behind the screen. While this patent is water resistant it does not prevent fire intrusion.
What is needed is an attic ventilation system where the venting mechanism is location outside of the house or structure. The ventilation system can be exposed to rain and embers without allowing the rain or embers to pass through the vent and enter into the attic or rafters of the house or building.